


No One Read The Terms and Agreements (but they agreed anyway)

by orphan_account



Series: Shassie High School AU [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: First Kiss, Fisrt Dates, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Writer Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows what they're doing. But it's all going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Read The Terms and Agreements (but they agreed anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is their date. I wrote this instead of writing my history essay yay excuses.

No, Shawn was not pacing the floor and nervously checking the time every five seconds.

Gus was sitting on Shawn's bed, staring at him with a look of annoyed fondness that Gus obviously had to have practiced in the mirror. "Shawn, sit down. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

"I don't know what you mean." He took another lap around his room before Gus got fed up and leaned forward, yanking Shawn down on the bed beside him.

The frown on Gus' face was replaced with a softer looked before he said, "Shawn, it's going to be fine."

"Says you. He's probably gonna realize halfway through the date what a horrible mistake he's- ow. Gus, what the frack, man?" Shawn rubbed his hurt arm and glared at Gus. 

"You are going to go on this date and you are going to have fun and you are going to get a boyfriend so you can stay out of my love life."

"But, Gus, your love life is basically nonexistent."

Gus, instead of getting worked up like he normally does at jibes like that, just smiled. 

"Dude, why are you smiling like that? Seriously, it's giving me the creeps." Shawn asked.

Gus never answered though because there was a knock at the door.

~~

Carlton had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

To be honest, he probably used up all his luck by getting Shawn to agree to go out with him in the first place, so tonight was probably going to be a disaster. 

But, contrary to what people (i.e. Juliet) thought, he didn't like being negative, so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and knocked on Shawn's door.

He wasn't waiting for very long. Soon he heard the thundering of feet on stairs, a loud thump, and a muffled curse, before the door opened.

Shawn was grinning brightly at him, and Carlton couldn't help but return it.

"You ready?" Carlton asked.

"Definitely."

~~

As Gus watched Shawn get into a car with _Carlton Lassiter_ , he wondered if it was this normal to worry this hard over your best friend. 

He stepped away from the window, shaking his head a little, and decided that he didn't care.

~~

The date was good. The date was amazing.

They had dinner, and they were supposed to go see a movie, but Shawn decided that he wanted to walk down the beach instead. 

It wasn't a clear night. There were clouds gathering and it was kind of dark and gloomy but it was (Jesus, he was going soft) perfect.

Eventually, it started raining, so they ducked into Carlton's car laughing and dripping. 

Then it was just them in an enclosed space, a breath away from each other.

~~

Shawn was just... he didn't... Carlt- Lassiter. Lassie's (ha) hair was damp and his lips were wet where he'd just licked them and put him in a dress and call him Shawnika if he didn't want to crawl into his lap and taste his skin. 

Shawn doesn't know who made the first move, hell, _he doesn't really care_ , but then their lips were touching, and wow.

It wasn't like the movies at all.

There weren't any fireworks, oh, but there was _something_. There was something in the way Lassie put a hand on Shawn's neck and slid it up into his hair holding him where he was as he pressed his tongue into Shawn's mouth.

There was something in the way that Shawn fisted a hand in Lassie's coat, something in the way that that hand moved of it's own accord, sliding across Lassie's (fudging toned, _Christ_ ) chest.

Lassie pulled away (ugh), their foreheads still touching, and said, "I don't want to go too far with this, Shawn." 

"Lassie, I..." Shawn trailed off. It's not like he's some sort of slut, honestly he was still a virgin, but he'd totally give it up to Lassie if he asked. 

"Lassie?" Lassie questioned.

"You still don't look like a 'Carlton'. Would you prefer Carly?"

Lassie scowled a bit but didn't respond.

They stay pressed together for a while before, Lassie finally told him, "I should get you home."

Shawn nodded. "Okay."


End file.
